Love Actually
by Shlesha
Summary: She needed him to know how she felt about him, how much she loved him, how in love she was with him. And today would be the day she declared her love for him. Victoire Weasley was determined to tell Teddy Lupin just how much she loved him.


_Merlin!_ She had been crushing on him since she was seven. Could he not see how obvious she was being? Flirting with him intentionally every second they were together. Could he not see how much she liked him? Through her own eyes, her actions and intentions were completely obvious. She had no idea how he could not see them.

Letting out a long deliberate sigh, Victoire Weasley got up and walked around her room. She had never had a boyfriend because of that Teddy Lupin. She was sure he was the one, the one for her. She was in love with him and she was sure of it.

She was entering her fifth year at Hogwarts and if she did not find a relationship now, her social life would be dead. She knew it. Dead. Until now, she had put up the excuse that no one was good enough for her but really, who was she kidding? She was no good for anyone else. They may want her for her pretty face but they would never want her for her love. She would be unable to love anybody else. And as far as relationships went, she had never seen him involved with a girl.

He was coming over today, Teddy. They had been best friends for the longest time.

She remembered the time they went to Hogsmeade together, her and Teddy. It was a great time, he invited her "as friends" on her third year, but she knew he had other plans. They had held hands that time; it had felt great holding his hand. She liked it, and she wanted to hold it every day for the rest of her life.

Oh goodness, she was uncontrollably in love with this irresistible man. He was looking really good at the age that he was. He had those muscles that she loved to playfully feel and was always on the handsome side of the scale. He was not as pretty as Victoire, oh no, that would be real tough to find, but he was hotter than some of the other boys attending Hogwarts.

She thought about him every moment of the day. She thought of him during the morning, in the afternoons, in the evenings, and even at night. Night, oh her thoughts of him at night were "inappropriate", but there were no stopping them. They were uncontrollable.

Victoire started to comb her long dark brown hair trying to look good for when Teddy arrived. Her hair was straight and silky like her mother's, but the colour was different from both her parents. Her mother, who had long silvery blonde hair and her father who had flaming red hair had no idea how they conceived a brunette child. Victoire had concluded that she was a special girl, and that she was.

Victoire looked more like her mother than anyone else. Her face was nearly a duplicate of her half-veela mother. Victoire was one eighth of a veela, and was a very pretty girl. Her eyes, however, were just like her dads. They were an exact replica of the green gems that were installed in Bill's eyes.

Her younger sister Dominique was just a year younger than her. She looked more like her dad, but was a total mommy's girl. She clung around Fleur whenever she could ask for advice on how to wear her makeup properly. Although Fleur was as gorgeous as you could get, she would still wear some makeup when she exited the house. It was all natural colours though. Victoire did not find the need to wear a face full of makeup, but occasionally put on some lip gloss.

She also had a brother, who was two years younger than her. Louis Weasley. He was quite the handsome one, and everybody knew that he would grow up to attract many girls. This one would truly be drop dead gorgeous, there was no stopping it.

She was close with her brother and sister; they were not just her family, but some of her best friends. She would never tell them about Teddy, nor would she tell them anything else about her personal life. She did not tell anybody about Teddy, it was a secret that she kept locked up in her heart.

She decided her plan once she finished combing through the long strands of brown hair. She decided that today would be the day she kissed him. She would make sure he got into her room, or if her mom refused, would make sure they went out for a walk in the garden outside. Her room was still her number one choice however.

She was startled when she looked at the time. Teddy was due to be there any moment and Victoire had yet to find something nice to wear!

She was searching through her closet when the doorbell rang. And when it did, she groaned. She pulled out a pink camisole and navy blue skinny jeans. She had learned how to dress fashionably in the muggle world from Aunt Hermione. She quickly pulled them on, dropping her nightgown on her bed. This room was out of limits now. It was messy with her comb in the middle of the dresser and her nightgown in the middle of her bed.

She ran down the stairs to open the door. When she did, a smile lighted up her face. Teddy was standing there, right outside the door, his arm up against the doorframe.

"So," she said smiling. "You're here."

Of course he was. She was such a fool. She nearly smacked herself on the head right there.

"Of course I am," he said, stepping in the household.

She watched him as he closed the door behind him and walked inside the living room.

"Teddy? Iz zat you?" Fleur called from the kitchen.

"Yes Fleur," he called from the living room, settling down comfortably on the couch.

Victoire sat next to him on the two-seater and then whispered, "Since when have you started calling her Fleur?"

"Since she told me to," he told her coolly.

He was spread out so comfortably on the couch that she hardly had room sitting next to him, and she was pretty skinny. His arms were splayed over the couch and his legs were spread apart wide. She would never be comfortable in the position she was in.

"Move," she told him, "I don't have room."

She pushed him gently on the side and he grinned at her, "Find room then."

She pretended to look annoyed. She almost sat on his lap before she remembered that Fleur was in the kitchen. It was a great relief that Dominique and Louis were out visiting Harry with Bill. She would have the house cleared up to spend more time with Teddy.

"Stay for dinner Teddy, I have cooked some food. You will like eet, eet iz all your favourites," Fleur told him walking into the room and wiping her hands on a towel.

Teddy immediately put his legs together and sat straight with his hands folded politely on his lap. Victoire sat more comfortably.

_Freak_, she thought sourly. _He only did it to bug me._

"Oh, yes Fleur. I would love to," he told her.

Fleur smiled at Teddy and then looked at Victoire knowingly before walking out of the room. She knew that even if Victoire did not like him, Fleur would want her to be with him because he was "polite" and a "gentleman".

"Oh, Victoire, you could go outside. Eet eez a nice day today," Fleur called from inside the kitchen.

"Yes mom!" Victoire called from the couch, where Teddy had once more splayed out his arms and legs.

"Let's go upstairs," she whispered in his ear.

She removed herself off the couch and started to softly walk up the stairs with Teddy in tow. She did not want to make any noise in case Fleur decided that she was too young to be in a bedroom alone with a boy.

Once upstairs, she swung her door open to see her nightgown on the bed. Oh no! She had totally forgotten that her room was a mess!

She quickly picked it up, a nonchalant expression on her face and hung it in her closet.

Once she did that, she closed the door and dropped on her bed ignoring the comb completely. Sitting on it, she patted the empty spot next to her and Teddy sat down.

"So, why are we here?" Teddy asked with a teasing smile.

Victoire's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink at his tease.

"Oh shut up," she said.

"Shut up?" he asked her pretending to look offended.

She smiled at him, she did not have her lip gloss on her, and she did not know how she would be able to kiss him without tasting good.

_Oh, sod this! _She thought to herself. _If he wants to kiss me, then he better not be doing it for the taste._

"Yes, shut up," she said softly, butterflies in her stomach.

She was going to do it. Right now. It was going to happen. She was leaning in, her eyes closing. The last thing she saw before her lips touched his were his closed eyes, an expression of happiness on his face.

The kiss was paradise to Victoire, it was absolute brilliance. She felt like she was the only living thing on the planet, her and Teddy. Only them and nobody else. His lips felt soft against hers and she was glad that she was having her first kiss with Teddy. Teddy Lupin.

When they pulled back, she had tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"Teddy," she told him. "I –"

Before she could go on, he had muttered two words that made her want to both laugh and yell.

"Shut up."

His lips were on hers once again. It was a more passionate than the last kiss, it was the kiss of a lifetime. A kiss that would be a memorable one.

This time when she pulled back, she said it.

"I love you."

Teddy looked shocked, but then his expression turned neutral with a hint of happiness before he leaned forwards on the bed and said the words she longed to hear from him.

"I love you too."

It was love, actual love, actually love, love actually.

Love actually; she liked the sound of that.

Teddy was there, he was always there, and he would always be there. Her best friend, her lover. A beautiful package, two in one. It had always been.

No matter what happened to their relationship in the future, they would always be there for one another. It was unchangeable. No, it was love actually.

Love actually.

*****  
This is my first Teddy/Victoire story, so it might seem a bit choppy because I usually don't write them.  
Reviews are greatly appreciated as well as constructive criticism. **


End file.
